Hope it gives you hell
by Ynnep
Summary: A kinda sad song fic staring Ironhide Ratchet and Prowel. Warning...mild slash I think. Set in G1 !


Hi there Ynnep is finally back with a new fic...man t's only been like a yar or so. Anyway this is a fic I wrote a while back on the spur of the moment. the paring are uhhh....Ratchet Hide and Prowl (Not in that order) This is raited teen cause it seems right. And soory if it isn't that great. I've only writen 1 song fic like this and Idid it in under an hour at 5 am. XD So be nice.

I don't own anything here! yay!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

Ratchet woke up alone in his med bay at 8:36 AM. He was used to this after billions of years of recharging and waking up alone. He stretched out and folded up his blanket, setting it on the berth. The medic walked into the hall lazily, scratching his glass chest. He thought today was going to be another agonizing day of fixing the glitch heads he worked with. Then he saw someone that made him sneer on the inside.

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

It was Ironhide, smiling happily as he walked down the hall. The red van waved to the medic who pulled back into his office. Ratchet slammed his fist into the walk and cursed.

"FRAG!" He sneered again and sunk to the vermillion floor. "How can he still be so damn happy when he sees me?" Ratchet bit his lip then exhaled.

He and Ironhide had broken up a few years back after Ironhide had caught Ratchet cheating of him wit Prowl. Now Ratchet was with the cop bot. Prowl was nice and was very loyal to him. Being young and handsome didn't hurt his case either. All in all, Prowl was a great boyfriend for Ratchet, but he wasn't as happy with Prowl as he was with Ironhide.

_Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You ever seem so dead slow  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?_

Ironhide leaned against the wall, watching as Prowl and Ratchet walked by, hand in hand. He could tell Ratchet wasn't that happy and it made him smile. Ratchet caught that smile and nearly trembled. Not with fear, but anger! Did that red bastard really not care that his lover of two hundred years was with someone else and miserable? The ex's optics met one last time before the couple left the room.

_Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying_

Ironhide smirked as he saw tears forming inside Ratchet's optics right before he left. Ironhide didn't like hurting Ratchet, but Primus did he love seeing that cheater in pain. He chuckled softly as he left the room.

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on  
Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying_

Ratchet stared at the ceiling while his mate recovered from a harsh overload next to him.

"That…was…mind-blowing." The young mech rolled over with a smile on his faceplates. "Like every night."

Ratchet didn't respond, he just continued gawk at the ceiling. Was he even thinking anything at the moment? Or was he just simply blanked out? Prowl scooted closer and nudged him. When he didn't get a response, he gave up and went into recharge. Despite what Prowl thought, the white medic was thinking.

"Where did it all go wrong?" He contemplated silently. "He was my best friend and the perfect mech for me. Why the frag did I screw it all up?" Blink. "I miss you."

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

Ratchet drifted off and dreamed of a time when he was happy. Only think that came to mind what Ironhide. Such a wonderful dream of tem when they first got together. They were both young and happy. That smile that Ironhide would give him so show that he loved him. These dreamed felt so good to the old mech, but they never lasted. It always ended with that one night.

"Ratchet!!" Screamed Ironhide. Ratchet was on top of a very young Prowl, both covered in Energon and condensation. That look of hurt in Ironhide's optics, the look of a broken spark.

_Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well_

Ironhide clenched his chest in pain. Glass scratched and shattered under his hands. His optics shot open, everything was blurry. There was a sharp pain in his spark. He tried to scream for help but his vocalizer wouldn't turn on. What was going on? This pain hurt so much more than any stab wound or gun shot. His whole body tensed in agony.

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

Panic overtook the old mech when images of his life started to zip past him. So many memories. So many deaths, fights, friends…then, Ratchet was in his site. So young and beautiful. Ironhide smiled for a moment before the pain grew! He started to see Ratchet ripping out his spark from his chest and crushing it in his hands. The once strong and proud mech started to cry.

"Wh-why….Ratchet?" He blacked out.

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell_

Was this it? Was this how the warrior would finally die? Not in battle by the hands of an enemy, but from a broken heart by the hands of the mech he loved for so long? Well then, so be it. Ironhide welcomed the cold darkness.

"When I see your face it puts me through hell." He mumbled as he exhaled. "Goodbye…"

Suddenly, Ironhide felt another sharp pain! Like a punch and a shock. He felt his body rise then fall on a hard surface. He onlined his optics to see a fuzzy, what and read figure.

"Slag…I did go to hell."

He then felt something warm pres against his lips. His eyes shot opened when he realized he wasn't dead. This was very much real! With one clean movement, he shoved Ratchet off of him and shot up

"Get the hell off me!" The old mech bared his teeth. "What am I doing in med bay?"

Ratchet stood up and dusted him self off. "You had a spark attack. I brought you hear and saved your sorry aft!" Shouted Ratchet.

Ironhide fell silent for a moment. "How did you know…?"

The medic looked away, ashamed almost. "I needed to see you…but I found you like this."

There was an uncomfortable silence for almost a whole breem. Finally Ratchet turned to the red van and touched his face. The van flinched but didn't move away.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Ratchet, stroking his former lover's face.

"…"

"I said and did so many things to hurt you back then." He moved closer. "But I never once aid I was sorry." His optics began to water. "Could you ever take me back?"

Ironhide turned his head away. "It's been too long, Ratchet. We're both so old and our day are numbered."

Ratchet pulled their faces together. "Then I want to spend my final days with you." His voice cracked a little. "I wasted so much time in out long lives. Please don't let me waste anymore."

Ironhide looked into the medic's deep blue optics. The mech had aged so much but those optics of his were still so beautiful. Ironhide leaned in and kissed his oldest friend lightly before pulling back. They looked into each other' eyes for a long while. Not wanting to blink or even move. Eventually Ironhide spoke.

"…Ratchet…"

"…Yes, my dear Ironhide…?"

"…You really gotta get that nasty cosmic rust removed…"

The End.


End file.
